Para Sempre Ela
by V. Lovett
Summary: E mesmo que o impriting o obrigasse a ficar com Nessie, ele sempre amaria Bella. Jacob/Bella com referências a Jacob/Nessie


- Você está com sono?

- Não.

- Nem eu.

Jacob e Renesmee estavam deitados no gramado da nova casa do Cullens. Provavelmente já era meia-noite, pois a lua estava a pino no céu. A brisa da noite acariciava os seus corpos enquanto as estrelas do céu canadense, tão longínquas, piscavam para eles velando o seu momento. Haviam se mudado para uma pequena cidade à oeste do Canadá, que não era lá tão diferente de Forks, pois ainda eram presentes as altas árvores que pareciam alcançar o céu, brilhando em um verde esmeralda e dando um ar misterioso à região. Mas as belezas naturais da sua nova cidade não importavam quando Jacob estava perto de Renesmee.

_Impriting._

Era um paradoxo. Às vezes ele desejava que não o tivesse, principalmente com a filha de Bella, mas todo esse desejo sumia quando estava perto _dela_, e isso o deixava frustrado, pois queria e não queria ficar perto dela. Toda vez que ele olhava para Renesmee, via o sol, via a lua, como se tudo no mundo dependesse da existência _dela_, e que se ele a perdesse, tudo seria destruído. E odiava a sensação, odiava o fato de sua felicidade ser dependente dela, odiava essa paixão por ela. Desejava ser eternamente infeliz, vivendo uma vida normal do que ser preso à essa paixão pelo resto da sua vida.

- Jake? Jake, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Não... Não foi nada.

Ela lhe sorriu.

- Então, Jake, eu estava pensando...

Mas não falou. Renesmee envolveu as suas mãos na dele e lhe mostrou uma imagem dos dois andando em um shopping fazendo compras. Os dois riam juntos enquanto andavam de mãos dadas, bobos, _apaixonados._

- Por favor? – fez uma cara de cachorro pidão. O _impriting_ nunca permitiria recusar.

- Claro. – respondeu vagamente.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigada! Eu te amo...

O seu _impriting _vibrou ao sentir as palavras dela. Mas no fundo sentiu-se culpado.

Não queria realmente ir ao shopping com ela, mas simplesmente não _conseguia _recusar. Ás vezes achava Renesmee tão fútil... Todo fim de semana iam ao shopping, gastavam parte da fortuna dos Cullens com roupas caras e outras futilidades que não precisavam. Jacob culpava aqueles dois _monstros _por Nessie ter ficado assim: Rosalie e Alice. Quando pequena, as suas "madrinhas", a mimavam tanto que quase não havia tempo para a sua mãe tomar conta dela e quando crescida, Alice a apresentou ao mundo das compras e Rosalie ao mundo das maquiagens e cosméticos, em pouco tempo Renesmee deixou de ser a bonequinha das duas para se tornar uma cópia perfeita delas. Como podia ser tão parecida e tão diferente de Bella?

_Bella._

Na aparência, conseguia ver tudo da sua Bella em Renesmee. O mesmo cabelo ondulado cor de chocolate, a sua pele pálida e bochechas coradas, os olhos negros que podiam ver através de sua alma... Mas é claro, havia diferenças. Renesmee tinha as feições perfeitas, o nariz redondinho e arrebitado, os lábios bem desenhados, os traços de Edward bem visíveis em seu rosto. Tinha que admitir, bem mais bonita que a sua antiga Bella, não a Bella vampira (o seu estômago se revirava ao se lembrar disso)... Bella não era a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo. O seu rosto parecia está constantemente cansado, e muitas vezes carregava profundas olheiras por passar as noites em claro pensando em Edward. Sempre com algum machucado nos joelhos e nos braços, mas a amava daquele jeito. E toda vez que parava para estudar o rosto de Nessie, desejava que fosse Bella. Bella, na sua frente, suspirando de paixão por ele e lhe direcionando os mais belos sorrisos que ela consiga dar. A sua Bella, de volta para ele para sempre... E quando acordava para realidade, só conseguia ver Renesmee e o seu maldito _impriting _o obrigava a ficar feliz com isso.

Mas Renesmee não era Bella. Elas não tinham o mesmo brilho, a mesma personalidade. Bella, tão recatada, tímida, corajosa... diferente de Nessie, tão vivaz, escandalosa e popular. E agora Bella era uma vampira. Nunca mas poderia ficar corada, escorregar e machucar o joelho, saltar de penhascos para que ele a salvasse (riu quando se lembrou disso)... Sua pele seria eternamente gelada e dura como pedra, os seus olhos nunca mais seriam daquela cor única... Bella não voltaria para ele. Bella está... morta.

_Morta._

A sensação de frio o invadiu e um buraco se abriu dentro dele. Sim, ela estava morta, nunca mais seria a mesma. Nunca mais Bella e Jake, os melhores amigos mundo, nunca mais a protegeria, nunca mais estancaria o seu sangue quando se machucasse, nunca mais passariam tardes inteiras consertando motos e contando piadas. Agora ela era outra pessoa. Bella havia se perdido, o seu riso não seria o mesmo, as suas expressões seriam esquecidas. A sua Bella, a Bella que ele amava, ama e sempre vai amar foi embora. Bella estava perdida, para sempre...

As suas emoções borbulhavam em um ritmo desvairado e já podia sentir a ardência em seus olhos. _Bella, volte..._

_Bella..._

- Renesmee? – a sua voz de sino ecoou pela noite e brincou delicadamente com os ouvidos de Jacob. A _nova _Bella chamava por sua filha.

- Sim, mãe? – Nessie se levantou para que a atendesse.

Jacob tomou coragem para ver a figura pálida de Bella. Ela era tão bonita... O seu cabelo era mais longo do que o da antiga Bella, os seus olhos já tinham o tom dourado que todos os outros Cullens também possuíam e tudo que fazia tinha um ar elegante que não pertencia a ela.

_Bella está morta._

_**Morta.**_

- Entre, já está na hora de você dormir. – disse com a sua voz de sino.

- Ah, mãe...

Graciosa como um cisne**¹**, ela começou a descer a escada da varanda para buscar a filha e inesperadamente, escorregou no penúltimo degrau. O coração de Jacob deu um salto e um fiapo de luz surgiu dentro de si, enquanto Nessie abria uma expressão de susto. Mas graças aos seus reflexos de vampiro, logo conseguiu retomar o equilíbrio.

- Opa... - articulou enquanto se equilibrava.

- Mãe! Tome mais cuidado! – Renesmee a advertiu enquanto fazia bico

- Desculpe-me, filha, agora vá dormir, vá. – desculpou-se enquanto acariciava o rosto de sua filha. Um pouco relutante, Renesmee entrou em casa resmungando coisas como "Não estou com sono...".

Mas Jacob, mesmo com o _impriting _naquela hora só conseguia contemplar Bella.

Talvez ela não estivesse morta. Ele podia ver no fundo dos olhos naquele monstro sedutor que ela se tornou um pedaço da sua antiga Bella. Ela ainda estava viva de alguma forma. Bella não havia o abandonado inteiramente. Ela residia ali, de alguma forma. Em um simples escorregão ele a reencontrou. Ainda havia esperanças...

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, depois de notar que ele não parava de olhar para ela.

Assim que acordou dos seus devaneios, ele sorriu o seu sorriso de lobo favorito.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é?

E o sorriso que ela lhe devolveu foi o mais bonito depois de sua transformação e de anos de convivência. Foi o sorriso da sua antiga Bella. Viva.

- Boa noite, Jake.

- Boa noite, Bells.

O seu amor por Bella voltou a falar mais alto que a antiga magia quileute. E ele sabia que mesmo a sua fixação por Nessie não seria capaz de apagar o sentimento que ele nutria por Bella. Nem mesmo um _impriting _idiota seria mais forte que essa paixão. Nem mesmo a magia das mais poderosas seria capaz de separar o seu coração do dela. Não havia vampiro e nem lobo que poderia fazer aquilo parar. Ele poderia ter uma felicidade artificial com Renesmee, mas sabia que Bella seria para sempre a única. O seu coração seria para sempre dela.

Para sempre Bella.

**N/a: **Wee, gente essa é a minha primeira fic de Twilight :D Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Eu sou Jacob Team ASSUMIDA e depois que vi o filme New Moon fiquei remoendo como eu odeio o Edward e como a Bella é burra, aí resolvi escrever essa fanfic x) Era para ser uma death fic mas acho que não consegui atingir a proposta ~.~ Bem, tomara que não tenha ficado dramático demais, ou dramático de menos Oo' Se ficou muito confuso, fala que eu edito :D Aceito críticas construtivas ^^

Ah sim, e eu oficialmente ODEIO o impriting u.ú. Vou mandar a Stephenie Meyer enfiar a idéia do impriting naquele lugarzinho logo ao sul '-'. Quem odeia o impriting do Jacob levante a mão \o\!

¹ Acho que todo mundo entendeu o trocadilho, né? Swan, cisne, gracioso, Bella Swan '-', entenderam? *apanha*

Reviews?


End file.
